muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WCLong1095
New Stuff on "Caroll Spinney Fans!" Got some cool new stuff on my Caroll Spinney Fansite, including a PSA regarding Sesame Workshop and a new FAQ section! Please, please tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW about this website. I only have one other member, besides me. It's pretty sad. Do you think this site qualifies as Muppet Fandom? www.carollspinney.webs.com -Hairsprayman111 18:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Avenue Q Hey, Wes! I didn't know if you knew that we have a whole page for Avenue Q. I moved your reference from Minor Music Mentions to the show's page. If you can think of any other Muppet references they used, please add them! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Gem pictures Wow, that's great quality! But, where on SS.org did you find them? - Oscarfan 19:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My New Caroll Spinney Fansite! Hey everyone! I know I am writing on my own talk page which is kinda strange, but I thought I would tell you that my first Caroll Spinney Fansite is out! I made it on Free Webs, so it's not spectacular, but I'm proud of it! There's sections "About Me" "Author" "Paintings" and even "Donate to Sesame Workshop"! It's pretty cool, if I do say so myself! Go there and become a member so I can keep you updated on all things Caroll! Because if you havent noticed already, I'm really good friends with Caroll, so I get all the little "inside information" and I really am anxious to share it all with you! There's even an array of photos of me and Caroll ranging from when I was eight on up! Link to site Thanks! --Wes, April 25 2010 10:43 :Awesome, Wes! Not that I didn't believe you before, but seeing all the pictures makes it even more real, if you know what I mean. (And of course, I'm extremely jealous!) If you want to let more fans know about your site, you should mention it at Muppet Central and Tough Pigs. You might even qualify for a page on the wiki under Muppet Fandom, although I would check with the admins first, since they prefer to only list sites that are active and well-maintained, so we don't list every random Muppet site that hasn't been updated in 10 years. But thanks for telling us about it, and I'll be watching your site! (Maybe I can visit the set someday?) -- Ken (talk) 00:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks so much! I try my best! :-) I just added some new news about China... that's all im gonna say! You have to check the site out for more! --Wes, April 26 2010 10:35 DIRTBALLS Hey, if you have the DIRTBALLS script, do it say what episode number it is, the sponsors and possible segments? - Oscarfan 21:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The Lone Prairie Hi, Wes! I responded to your comment on the discussion page, but I just wanted to reassure you again that you didn't actually do anything wrong. There's just been uncertainty about the "Through the Years" pages for awhile and the Prairie page happened to spark the discussion again, which is likely to lead to a resolution now. Back when we started those pages, the gallery width was extremely limited, a teensy thumbnail, so we used Through the Years in its stead. Now that no longer applies. Plus, pages like Prairie could use beefing up in general, so by now it seems better to include that kind of stuff directly on the character page (the international dubbing stuff, which is a bit more esoteric, still works better on its own). Some things stick, some don't, which is the nature of the Wiki. So basically, don't worry about it and feel free to keep editing! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Spinney and Oscar pic =D Hiya! This is such a great photo. I assume you took it yourself? -- Jon (talk) 03:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I did! I am actually puppeteering Oscar in that photo too! Zoe Through the Years Hi! I didn't delete your page; I just moved it to a slightly different title. Check out Zoe Through the Years; it's still there! -- Danny (talk) 19:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Big Bird Hi! I saw your edits on Big Bird, where you were taking Matt Vogel out of the performer box. It's a good point -- I'm not sure if Vogel is still performing Big Bird. I posted a question on Talk:Big Bird -- maybe you could help us answer it? -- Danny (talk) 15:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC)